Toby's Vintage Train
by The Blue Engine
Summary: It is summer on Sodor and Toby, Henrietta and Victoria have a lot of incoming specials and enthusiast trains that lead to breakdowns, accidents and races, but will they be able to pull through it one piece?
1. Introduction

**Toby's Vintage Train**

Dear Readers,

Do you remember how in the last story of "Thomas and Victoria," Victoria became part of Toby's train and they were nicknamed 'Toby's Vintage Train?' Well, the three are doing quite happily. I checked up on Victoria the other day.  
"Oh everything's being going fine here. Well, there were a few hiccups." She told me. "Could you put them into a book please." So I did.  
I don't think she'd be happy about 'Victoria Falls', but you'll have to read on…

The Author


	2. Got Steam?

**Got Steam?  
**

Toby was a small tram engine that worked on Thomas' Branch Line. His main job was to take workmen to the quarry on the old tramway behind Ffarqhuar. He has two coaches, Henrietta and Victoria, who take the men and they all get along well.  
It was the beginning of Summer and Toby was doing more commercial work as holidaymakers poured in by the dozen.  
"I'm so tired I wouldn't be surprised if my axles fell off!" Henrietta grumbled when they pulled into Knapford one day.  
"Stop grumbling and be glad that you didn't turn into a henhouse." Toby snapped back as they passengers poured out. He was very nice to his coaches, but he did not like them grumbling. Though to be fair, even Toby was getting a bit tired of all the extra work as he watched James' train leave and Bear arrive with a fresh lot of passengers.

The Fat Controller came to the sheds one day.  
"A number of enthusiasts will be coming to Sodor over the next few weeks. One of the first groups is arriving at Knapford Harbour next week. They are on this branch for a few days. We need to start making arrangements now." He explained. The engines were very excited. They loved seeing enthusiasts. Everyone was given their jobs and then the Fat Controller hurried away to a meeting.  
"Oh, I love seeing enthusiasts!" Percy said, squealing with excitement. He loved to show off the harbour to visitors.  
"I hope driver gives me a new coat of paint." Daisy twittered. However, Thomas was grumpy.  
"Why do I have to do a double header? It's my branch, I can take a train by myself." He huffed. Toby, who was doing the double header with Thomas, glared at him.  
"If you think your so important, why don't you try calming down and stop acting immature. Besides, you'd probably drive them into the stationmasters house if you were on your own." Percy and Daisy laughed loudly and Thomas fumed.  
"Just leave all the work to me." Thomas grumbled and he slinked back into the shed

The engines and coaches were all spruced up by the time the enthusiasts arrived, but Thomas was still dreading his train. Toby was finding it rather funny. Victoria was very puzzled by this.  
"I like Thomas, but I think he is acting very rude about it." She huffed during one journey.  
"That's a lot you don't know about Thomas the Tank Engine." Toby replied as they pulled into the platform. Gordon was shimmering, waiting impatiently for them. He had overheard the conversation.  
"Ruddy tank engine, more trouble than he's worth." The express engine puffed. Victoria was shocked by this comment, but Henrietta just giggled.  
"Gordon, watch your mouth." Victoria exclaimed. Gordon looked at her and scoffed and ignored them until his passengers were all aboard. Victoria complained about rude tender engines all the way to Elsbridge, but Toby could only laugh.

The next day, it was time for Thomas and Toby's train. Toby came down with his coaches and shunted them into a siding as they waited for Thomas. The enthusiasts photographed Toby while they waited and looked around his cabs. When Thomas arrived, a foul look on his face, Toby shunted Annie and Clarabel together while Thomas was photographed.  
"I hope your tank is full Toby. I don't want our train to be late while your filling up at Elsbridge." Thomas grumbled. Toby just smiled. The enthusiasts got onboard and Thomas buffered in front of Toby. The cavalcade set off down the line. The coaches twittered merrily together.  
"Cheer up Thomas, nothing's going to go wrong." Toby said.  
"I am sure that there'll be some sort of problem." Thomas grunted back.

Water is an essential part of how steam engines work. If there isn't enough water, the engine can't produce enough steam in order to power itself, and then the engine can't move by itself  
The water is held inside different sorts of tanks. Toby has a smaller tank then most engines and he must top up at Elsbridge every journey or he would break down. His crew is always careful to make sure he has enough water. Thomas, however, occasionally forgets about how important it is to top up on water even if you have large tanks.  
Today, this would be Thomas' demise.  
The rails climbed after they left the harbour and both engines worked hard to climb to the top and managed to reach Dryaw. Enthusiasts got out for a few minutes to take pictures of Harold who was resting.  
"Are you two feeling alright?" Harold called.  
"Of course, I'm at my peak!" Toby chortled. Thomas ignored both of them. He left out some steam as the guard blew the whistle and the train set off again. It was quicker getting downhill and they managed to make up some time. As they chugged steadily along, they began to approach a bit where the track rose again just before Elsbridge.  
"We'll give you a nice top up when we reach the station." Toby's driver told him.  
"That'll be nice, I am starting to feel tired." Toby smiled.

However, Thomas was completely tired.  
"He's out of water!" His driver exclaimed. "You should have told us you were getting tired."  
"You should have being paying attention." Thomas puffed. His fireman pulled a chain which set off Thomas' whistle, trying to tell Toby's crew and the guard to apply their brakes. Toby's driver got the message and slowed Toby down and applied the brakes. The guard and Thomas' crew walked down to Toby.  
"Thomas doesn't have enough water left to get up the hill." The driver explained.  
"I think Toby will be able to manage for both of them." Toby's fireman said proudly.  
"Of course I can! I have enough puff left for one hill." Toby boomed. So it was agreed. Thomas' fireman dampened down the fire while Toby's fireman stoked the fire to make more steam. The guard loosened the couplings between the coaches and waved his green flag to show he was ready. Toby's driver rang his bell and Toby started off.

"You can do it Toby!" The coaches all called in unison. The enthusiasts poked their heads out of the windows and watched as Toby pushed and pulled his way to the top. His wheels were slipping and he could feel the weight of the coaches behind him dragging him down while Thomas seemed to weighing him down. Toby's fireman added more coal and his driver checked he had enough water before allowing Toby to go a bit faster. The coaches tried to help Toby and Thomas' crew helped by putting sand on the line ahead. Toby gripped the rails better now and with a final push, they reached the top of the hill. The crew, passengers and coaches cheered as they sailed down the other side and rolled into Elsbridge. The enthusiasts poured out and started taking photographs of the engines and shaking the guard and crews hands. When they cleared away, Toby was uncoupled and pushed Thomas to the water tower. Thomas had a nice big drink before Toby had his. Thomas then trundled behind Toby.  
"I think it's only fair if I'm behind you." Thomas said and Toby just rang his bell, smiling.


	3. Heating Things Up

**Heating Things Up**

Summer could be a rather dangerous season for the engines. Occasionally the tracks become damaged due to the sun heating and expanding them, and the grass around the lines can become very dry. One small runaway spark could start up a huge blaze that could seriously endanger passing trains. Toby and his coaches were in more danger to fires due to them all being made of wood, so they must tread very carefully when going near grassy areas.  
Meanwhile, more enthusiast parties where arriving. Some came for specific lines while others travelled all around Sodor. Every engine on Sodor was exceptionally busy. Toby's next enthusiasts train was going to be a special photographers train.  
"What exactly is a photographers train?" Victoria asked the evening before.  
"It's when we give the enthusiasts more of a chance to take pictures of the scenery and the engines without having to stop at every station." Toby explained.  
"I love those trains." Henrietta said. "I like having my picture taken. Not many people took pictures of us back on our old line, so it's nice to be noticed more."

The next day, Henrietta awoke early and twittered excitedly to the others until Daisy told her to be quiet. She was still very excited when it was time to go.  
"Stop shaking or you'll probably tip everyone over." Toby chuckled. Two special trucks was shunted in front of Henrietta. They had benches attached so that photographers could be outside to take pictures if they wanted to. When they were ready, they set off down to Knapford. Bear was waiting for them.  
"You'll have your work cut out for you with this lot." Bear said. "They take so many pictures that you probably won't know what way to look."  
"Thanks for the tip." Toby smiled. Half of the photographers got into the trucks while the rest got into the coaches. Bear gave a honk and the two trains headed off.

Despite Henrietta's original excitement, she began to grow bored as the trip went on.  
"They aren't taking any pictures of us." Henrietta huffed to Victoria.  
"Well, they aren't just here to see us." Victoria retorted. Percy came by with a train and was slowed down so that he could be photographed. Henrietta glared at him as they passed. Eventually, they reached Ffarqhuar and Toby travelled around so that he was facing Victoria. The photographers briefly got out so that they could take photos around the station.  
"There are far better things to take pictures of." Henrietta huffed. Daisy gave a toot as she passed them with her passengers. Toby rang his bell in reply and the photographers began to climb back onboard. One of the photographers that was going into Henrietta rudely slammed the door with her face on.  
"HEY!" Henrietta snapped. The guard didn't seem to mind though and just blew the whistle and waved the green flag. Henrietta was furious.

Daisy was enjoying her trip. She wasn't as fussed about fires starting as the others and preferred enjoying the scenery. Daisy came out of the Hackenbeck Tunnel and saw Terence collecting logs along the nearby road.  
"Hello Terence!" Daisy tooted and was glad to get a toot back.  
"This scenery looks much nicer." Daisy commented. "Though green is still the best colour for anything." Inside of her, the guard was trundling up and down her talking to the passengers. However, one of the passengers at the back of Daisy was smoking.  
"Put that out right now! You can't smoke in here." The guard snapped angrily.  
"Ok ok, jeez!" The man huffed. The guard walked away and the man looked for an ashtray, but couldn't see one. So, he opened the window and threw the cigarette out.

Toby picked up some speed as they headed back to Knapford. The train seemed to be gliding smoothly along as they moved. The photographers were taking fewer pictures this time around, though Henrietta was still annoyed.  
"Idiot photographers, the best picture is right in front of them and they can't see it!" Henrietta growled.  
"What's wrong with you?" Toby called out.  
"Her axles are in a twist because she isn't being photographed." Victoria explained with a sigh. They went through the tunnel and came out to blazing sunshine.  
"Did it get hotter while we where in there?" Henrietta spluttered, shutting her eyes and only got a brief glimpse of Terence who was starting off down the road. The photographers in the coaches asked to have the curtains drawn on the side of the sun and the photographers in the trucks looked away from the sun. Henrietta was hoping to get their attention and stared at them, hoping that would make them notice her. That was when she saw something in the distance that seemed to be spreading…

It was a fire.  
The cigarette that had been thrown out the window had quickly started a small blaze that was in danger of spreading. Henrietta gasped and looked around, hoping that someone had noticed it. But everyone was too busy taking pictures of some farm animals opposite from the blaze.  
"Victoria, Toby!" Henrietta cried.  
"We don't want to hear about the photographers." Toby shouted back. Henrietta was now getting worried. They were getting closer and they could all easily catch ablaze. Henrietta looked at the trucks and suddenly got an idea. She waited until they were at the right pace and then Henrietta furiously bumped the trucks and then bumped Victoria. The photographers in the trucks toppled over and the guard flew onto a passengers lap. Toby's crew toppled over and the driver pulled the brakes to hold himself up. Toby came to a halt.  
"HENRIETTA, what were you playing at?" Toby yelled.  
"There's a fire down the line." Henrietta exclaimed. The photographers, crew and guard looked and saw the spreading blaze. The driver quickly pulled the brakes and then started to reverse Toby back down the line.

As they raced down the line, they saw Terence on the road.  
"Go back!" Everyone yelled. "There's a fire down the line!"  
"Thanks for the warning!" Terence cried. Toby thundered threw the tunnel and then screeched to a halt at Hackenbeck. The guard leapt from Victoria and rushed into the station and quickly called the fire brigade. Toby let out a long cloud of steam as the photographers got out of the coaches.  
"You saved us all Henrietta!" Victoria smiled.  
"Well, I thought it was my duty." Henrietta blushed. The photographers suddenly started to crowd around Henrietta, taking pictures of her in every angles. There was a lot of flashes and Henrietta had to close her eyes in order to stop them from hurting.  
"I thought you wanted your picture taken." Toby chuckled.  
"Yes, but I didn't want them crowding me!" Henrietta whimpered.  
The photographers went home on Bertie and the fire brigade managed to put out the fire without much damage done. However, Henrietta now cringes at the thought of having her picture taken and jumps whenever there so much is a tiny flash.


	4. Victoria Falls

**Victoria Falls  
**

Toby, Henrietta and Victoria's main job is taking workmen up to and from the Anopha Quarry past Ffarqhuar. It is a more peaceful trip than go along the main branchline due to the nice country air and people coming past very friendly and always waved to them as they passed. The quarry, however, was very noisy and dusty and the peace was broken as soon as Toby pulled into the quarry. Mavis was usually too busy to chat to them. A few days after the photographers train, Mavis managed to squeeze in some time.  
"The trucks are becoming more and more frustrated due to the heat." She told them. "They are complaining more than ever and are becoming more restless, but the manager just tells me to deal with it."  
"I wish we could do something to help her." Victoria sighed as they left.  
"Like what, carry the stones? I am not having my upholstery ruined because you are feeling emotional." Henrietta growled.  
"Mavis will be alright." Toby assured. "She's tough, she'll pull through."

The next day, Mavis was having a pleasant dream about taking a train without trucks when she was rudely awoken by her engineer.  
"What do you want?" Mavis yawned.  
"They are blasting today, remember." He replied. Mavis let out a groan. She had been so busy she had completely forgotten that they were doing the dangerous job of blasting.  
Normally, Mavis wouldn't have woken up for another hour. But she was required to organise all the trucks early so that the blasting process would be smoother than previous times. Mavis was shunting a lone line of trucks towards one of the blasting sites.  
"We're not going over there!" The front truck snarled.  
"We don't want to be destroyed!" Another two shouted in unison.  
"Oh shut up and get into line!" Mavis growled and gave them a bump. The trucks very grumpy and kept bumping each other until one of the middle trucks derailed.  
"Oh perfect." Mavis sighed as workman rushed to fix the dilemma.

By the time Toby was ready for the workman's train, Mavis had already shunted over a dozen lines of trucks and was shunting another when Toby trundled in with Henrietta and Victoria.  
"Oh my goodness!" Victoria gasped, staring at the long lines of trucks.  
"Now this is why we need two coaches." Toby commented as he pulled up to the platform. The workman, rather unenthusiastically, piled out of the two coaches. As they walked over to the sites, the quarry manager hurried up to Toby.  
"About a dozen extra workmen arrived after you left." He explained. "Could you go back for them please, we need as many as we can get."  
"Of course." Toby's driver replied and Toby proudly trundled onto the small loop and headed back. As they left the quarry and came to the hilly bit, Toby suddenly reversed into a siding. It was surrounded by rocks and the area around it sloped down.  
"We have to leave you here Victoria." The guard said. "We have to get there as quickly as possible."  
"That's alright. Be back soon though." She said, smiling. Toby rang his bell as she was uncoupled and they hurried off.

Victoria was happy resting in the siding. She was tired from rushing around every day and wanted to have a nice peaceful rest. She was unaware that years of heavy stone trucks shunted into the siding had damaged the old buffers and the guard had forgotten to apply her brakes. But Victoria was rather happy resting.  
"I do hope Toby and Henrietta get back soon." She thought to herself. "I wouldn't want to stay here too long."  
Toby and Henrietta were pulling into Ffarqhuar Station as she thought that.  
"I hope there aren't too many." Henrietta sighed as they stopped. Fortunately, most people on the platform were waiting for Daisy and the few for them scrambled in. However, a porter hurried up to them.  
"You can't head back yet, Mavis has had to bring some empty trucks up due to a shunting problem." He explained.  
"That's annoying." Toby's driver sighed. "But we can't do anything about it. I just Victoria will be alright.

A few minutes later, Mavis let out a loud blast of her horn as she head off with the empty trucks. Workmen scrambled out of her as the trucks clanked and giggled behind her.  
"Make sure you behave yourselves." Mavis said crossly to them. "If you misbehave I'll let Percy take you to the wharf and push you into a barge like Bulstrode!" The trucks stopped giggling. They had all heard of that story from other trucks and they didn't want to end up in the ocean. So they came along behind Mavis very calmly.  
Soon they pulled out of the quarry and headed off along the line. As they trundled past Victoria, the coach smiled at Mavis.  
"I am sure Toby will be back soon, I have had to hold him up." The diesel called back.  
"I am fine here, tell him not to rush. He'll run out of water the silly thing." Victoria replied and Mavis couldn't help laughing as she rounded the bend and started to climb the hill. Victoria looked at the track as Mavis rounded the bend. Victoria let out a sigh. She was starting to grow bored and hoped Toby did come back soon.

As Mavis started to climb the hilly area, the couplings all strengthened to pull the weights behind them. One of the couplings near the front of the train stretched and tightened but it started to break. The trucks didn't seem to notice until it was too late. With a loud snap, the coupling broke and around twenty trucks hurtled down the hill. Mavis jerked forwards and her driver quickly braked.  
"Oh dear, that is trouble." The driver gasped. The trucks hurtled back down the hill. Victoria looked around for the source of the noise and gasped as they hurtled around the corner. The heat wave has caused the bolts, plates and chairs holding the lines and sleepers together to heat and expand, making some tracks loose. The quarry line was no exception as the trucks sped towards the points the tracks came loose and the trucks came off the line but kept moving along the Earth. The smacked into Victoria and the coach started to move backwards…

Mavis had to rush to Ffarqhuar to alert Toby about the crash. Toby and Henrietta had then raced to the scene to find Victoria lying on her side at the bottom of the sloped bit. The trucks had all hit her and pushed her threw the buffers and down the slope. Most of her windows had smashed, her left side and front buffers were badly damaged and one of her wheels had come off.  
"Oh my goodness!" Henrietta gasped.  
"How are you Victoria?" Toby called out.  
"I feel fine, no need to worry." She croaked back.  
"We'll have you out in no time!" The tram cried. Toby and Henrietta moved so Thomas could bring the works train. The line had to be replaced so they could get to her and took around quarter of an hour. Then they moved forwards and lifted her onto a flatbed. When the mess was cleared Thomas took her and quickly to Knapford where Henry would take her to the Works.  
"Oh damn." Henrietta snapped.  
"What?" Toby asked, distracted by Victoria's predicament.  
"We forgot to drop off the workmen!"


	5. Going for Gold

**Going for Gold**

It was a fortnight before Victoria returned from Crovan's Gate. By that time, the heat wave was dying down and the crowd's were thinning: Autumn was on it's way to Sodor. Toby and Henrietta collected Victoria from Knapford Station and they were all very glad to see her.  
"It has been dreadfully dull without you." Henrietta explained as they were coupled together. "These dingy, whiny coaches were forced behind me and I_ had_ to put up with their groaning."  
"By 'put up' she means biffing them so hard they derailed." Toby sniggered as they started off and Victoria chuckled.  
"So, are all of the enthusiast groups over and done with?" The coach asked.  
"Nope, there is still one more to come tomorrow. Bertie is bringing them." Toby explained. Henrietta grumbled.  
"I hate buses! They stole all my passengers on our old line." She fumed. Victoria was shocked to here this and Toby didn't want Henrietta to ruin their time back and they trundled along in silence.

The next day, the three enjoyed their first run back together by taking the workmen to the quarry, where Mavis came up and apologised endlessly for the accident.  
"It wasn't your fault." Victoria said after the seventh apologise. "I don't blame you." They then had to hurry back in order to be there in time for the new batch of enthusiasts. As they bustled into the station, they saw that Bertie was resting while some enthusiasts took pictures of the bus.  
"Sorry we're late." The driver apologised once they had braked and shook hands with the head of the group.  
"Quite alright, we don't mind. It is very rare to see a J70 tram still in operation, so we are glad to see him." The man smiled, and everyone brought up their cameras and started to take photographs. Henrietta instantly shut her eyes and Victoria giggled. Toby smiled and looked over at Bertie. Around half of the group was ignoring Toby and taking pictures of Bertie. Toby was crestfallen. If even enthusiasts were starting to grow bored of him, he felt as if there was no hope.

Later that day, Toby stopped at Elsbridge so that the enthusiasts could take pictures of the station. Bertie was also there dropping off passengers  
"Nice bunch, aren't they?" Bertie said, smiling brightly.  
"They are alright." Toby said stiffly, determined not to look at him. Several people saw Bertie and hurried over to him, quick to take pictures. Toby finally snapped.  
"Didn't you get enough pictures of him earlier?" Toby hissed, steam pouring from underneath him. The enthusiasts all stared at Toby. Henrietta and Victoria all stared back at them. "Buses are the reason I was sent away from my old home, I don't want it to happen here." Bertie gasped.  
"I am not doing anything wrong, except that I am flashier, modern, more reliable and faster!" The bus snapped back. Henrietta let out a screech like a banshee.  
"Toby doesn't need to be all that to beat you!" Victoria snapped. "He is much more reliable anyway and he has proven himself to be fast. Why don't we race to prove it?"  
Toby suddenly wished he hadn't said anything.

The stationmaster and head enthusiast arranged it: a race between the two down to Knapford Station. The Fat Controller had given permission for Toby to go to his maximum speed, so everything was about to begin. The enthusiasts all climbed into Henrietta and Victoria and lots of people on the platform went in Bertie so they could enjoy the race.  
"See you at the finish line." Bertie whispered, laughing. Toby tried to ignore him, but he was very worried. He didn't like going fast and wasn't very fast, he knew that he would probably lose and embarrass himself. The stationmaster stood on the road between the two holding a green flag.  
"On your marks, get set, GO!" He yelled. With a roar, Bertie started up. Toby's driver release the brakes and Toby began to leave the station as Bertie seemed to shoot off into the distance.  
"GO GO TOBY, GO GO!" Henrietta and Victoria chanted as they started to pick up speed. Toby started to think of the two of them: Henrietta, who had nearly been turned into a henhouse, and Victoria, who had been abandoned and left alone for years. With a new found feeling of speed, Toby started to speed.

However, Toby can only goat a rather minimal speed. Bertie was racing off into the distance, chortling loudly. However, he was still doing regular work. Bertie pulled in and out of streets, collecting passengers and had to stop each time while they paid. Toby eventually began to edge ahead, but only saw glimpses of Bertie when they briefly passed each other. His fireman was heaving coal into the firebox with all his might so they didn't fall behind. The coaches and some of the enthusiasts sand chants and called praises as they gathered speed and soon passed Toryreck and Dryaw. They could see Bertie dropping and collecting passengers from Percy as they passed the airfield.  
"GO FOR IT TOBY!" Percy yelled. Toby smiled and eyed the level crossing. However, Bertie was ready to go and suddenly shot out of the station, leaving a cloud of dust. He rocketed down the road, heading for the level crossing. Whoever crossed the crossing first would probably win. Toby was hurrying as fast as he could and was approaching the crossing faster.

At the crossing, engines are always allowed to go first. The signalman saw the two approaching one another and quickly changed the gates so that Toby would be allowed safely through. Bertie edged his driver on.  
"We can just charge through, we'll get across before he does." He cried. Toby could see Bertie still racing up.  
"He's going to try and pull something." He called to his driver. The driver looked at and saw Bertie still racing.  
"He'll come out worse than us." He replied as they were only metres away from the crossing.  
It all seemed to happen at once.  
Bertie accelerated and charged for the crossing as Toby's wheels touched it. The bus burst through the crossing with a yelp of pain, but he was barely a metre away from the crossing when Toby smashed into him. The passengers screamed, Bertie yelped, Henrietta and Victoria gasped and the little bus was pushed a few yards before his driver recovered and was able to reverse him off the tracks.

Toby came to a sudden halt. His coaches smashed together and the enthusiasts toppled over. His crew raced back to check everyone. Bertie's right side had a huge dent and most of the windows had smashed. His front bumper had fallen off and one of his headlights was dangling out of its socket. A few passengers had been a bit bruised, but everyone else was alright.  
"Looks like you won." The driver said, chuckling feebly.  
Soon, Thomas brought the breakdown train and Daisy came and collected the passengers. Bertie was lifted onto a flatbed while the Fat Controller sternly told the driver off. He then walked over to speak to Toby.  
"Toby, next time you want a race, I'll make sure to swap your cowcatchers for a battering ram." He said. Toby flushed.  
"I am sorry sir, I just wanted to prove myself against a bus." He said weakly.  
"Trust me Toby, I would never have you replaced." The stout man said, patting Toby on the side. Toby beamed brightly.  
When Bertie returned home, he and Toby made up and both apologise to each other. His driver was put on probation for a few months but came back eventually and Bertie had his speed restricted. But now the roadway vehicles warn each other whenever they approach the level crossing:  
"Don't go and speed across there, or Toby and his Vintage Train will shove you off the road!" Knowing that cars were afraid of them made Henrietta the happiest coach on the entire Island.


End file.
